Application developers (e.g., such as application developers in the mobile computing space) have limited options for displaying web-based (e.g., Internet-based) content corresponding with their applications, such as web content associated with a link (e.g., a hyperlink for a uniform resource locator (URL)) included in content displayed by the associated application. One approach for displaying web content is for application developers to implement their own browser-like functionality within their application interface (e.g., a graphical user interface), such as by using an application programming interface (API) that provides basic browser functionality. However, such approaches can have drawbacks, such as lack of browsing security and also an inability to provide a unified web browsing experience for a user across multiple applications.
Another approach for displaying web content associated with an application is for application developers to have the application intent out to a browser application (e.g., a full featured browser application) to display (e.g., show, render, etc.) the associated web content. While, such approaches may provide browsing security, they require a significant context switch from the application user interface (UI) to the browser UI. This context switch can take a significant amount of time (e.g., to start the browser application, load the web content and render the web content), which can adversely impact the user experience. Further, a user may abandon (e.g., not return) to the application from the browser application (e.g., due to the lag and/or continuing on in the browser application), which is undesirable for application developers in retaining user engagement with their application.